


What the Hell are you Doing?

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Uh.. I swear this isn't repetitive asf, ok a pic inspired me so copy as paste the link to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Bruce Wayne tries Selina's makeup
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What the Hell are you Doing?

“I won’t be long Alfred, I’ll meet you back home.” Bruce promised, exiting out of the car as he made his way onto Gotham’s streets.

“Fine.” Alfred irritatedly replied. 

Bruce easily made his way over to Selina’s place. He needed to talk to her more on Oswald's whole ‘making crime legal’ business. He saw the list, he knew she was working for him. Although he did respect that it was her life and he couldn't try and tell her what to do but he would be lying if he said he expected better from her, not that he would ever make it out of that argument if he was to bring it up. Still, he hoped she would at least give some type of explanation, other than as a mechanism of survival. 

He hopped his way over the destroyed house, nearly tripping over in a disheveled hallway as Bruce made his way into where her stuff was, or lack of it really. Selina, in her words never carried much, in case she got busted. He offered more than once for her to crash at Wayne manor, but he knew it was a lost cause. Still, he wished she would let him buy her at least an apartment at some point. 

Once he finally got there he did a quick once over, not spotting her. Selina, like usual, was probably around the city doing her errands. Bruce didn't quite know exactly what they were and he made it a point not to ask in case she got mad and blew him off for a couple weeks, not that she did it to begin with but they were on good terms as of now. He liked that, being able to talk to her about things he had on his mind. Being able to just randomly stop by like now, despite having a cause this time. 

Around 5 minutes he was getting bored, or maybe impatient. He was used to waiting for her, at first it was a burden he got mad about. Nonetheless now he was used to it and now he didn’t mind it as much as before. Then before he knew it, he was snooping around. He knew she didn’t have much, he also knew Selina would kill him if she was to catch him. Then a weird bag, black with a zipper down the middle came into his eyeshot. Bruce, purely out of curiosity slowly opened it. Once he saw what it was he wondered how the hell she even got makeup, or why she needed it. 

Well, it was most likely for events or just for when she wanted to wear it. Not that he could judge, it wasn't his place to say anything. Nor that Bruce minded if she wore makeup, he thought she looked pretty either way. 

Around another 5 minutes passed and he was still looking through Selina’s makeup. Well that and trying to figure out why she needed 3 different things all with the same color. Not to mention she had around 5 different smaller tubes, which he could only come up with as lipstick, all containing the same kind of color only slightly varying in shade. He wondered if she even enjoyed wearing it, or if it felt weird… 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selina was done with her errands earlier than usual. She made her way over to the abandon place, by now she mapped out all of the false floorboard so it was easy making her way into the main room. It wasn’t until she saw the door creak opened a little did she clutch her pocket knife. 

Quickly kicking the door down the rest of the way Selina yielded her knife. Right then she didn't know how to act, normally she’d be mad but she _really did not know how to act._ Then again was there a way to act when Bruce Wayne was standing in front of a broken mirror cruddy applying makeup? 

“What in god’s name are you doing?” Selina interrogated, cautiously putting down her knife. 

“Uh… um” Bruce helplessly stuttered, frozen with embarrassment. “I..I um.. Have an explanation.”

“I’d love to hear it.” She shot back sarcastically. 

“I...” He finally straightened his stance out of habit wiping the lipstick off his lips as he set the tube down. “Was waiting for you.”

“So you decide to hijack my makeup?” 

“Not entirely.. I didn’t know you hand any and when I saw...” Bruce rambled off.

Selina, waving her hands and shutting her eyes out of frustration, “Y’know what? Don’t care, don’t wanna know.” 

“I’m not gay Selina.” Bruce countered. 

“I never said you were!” Selina wide eyedly replied, not sounding convincing enough for Bruce’s liking. 

_“I’m not.”_

“I think you kissed me enough times to prove that Bruce.” Selina answered, getting his know-it-all look as a response. 

“I’m sorry.” Bruce tried, walking up to her. 

“I don’t even care to be honest.” She smiled jokingly, chucking as she noticed he still had a little lipstick smeared over the crook of his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> Yea.. hope you laughed at this like I did  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/fa/44/21/fa44215d2ad3ae2f192cad41e273ec56.jpg  
> the pic that inspired this weirdass shit^


End file.
